Fairy Tell or Dare
by SaiHeroic
Summary: A lemon filled F/F series based around the game of truth or dare. Each chapter will feature a different grouping of characters. Chapter 0 will explain the rules of the game as well as some other stuff. There will be no plot or character development, this series is just smut for the sake of smut. Please enjoy.
1. Ch 0 Let the Game Begin

Hello one and all I am Sai!

This is chapter 0 for Fairy Tell or Dare. This series will be a group F/F series with no fewer than 3 characters per chapter. There will always be at least one member of the Fairy Tail Guild involved. Unlike my Futa Wendy series there is no actual plot to this and it is set in the canon universe. There will be no futanari in this series. Each and every chapter will contain smut.

This will be a series that I write stories for occasionally, and I will post them as new chapters when I do. This series will be based around the game of truth or dare (called tell or dare in the story). The rules will be the same as the real world game mostly but there's going to be some differences that I will explain here. And I won't repeat them for later chapters.

* * *

 **Rules:**

One person in the group is 'it'.

The person who is 'it' can ask one or more of the other players if they want to tell, or take a dare.

If multiple people are asked the majority decides whether it will be tell or dare.

A magical lacrima is used during tell. It will indicate whether or not someone is lying.

In the event that the a player lies during tell, or is unable to complete or refuses to do a dare, the other players decide on a punishment for that player.

If a player fails a dare the punishment can not be the same as the dare.

The punishment must be inflicted on the person by the other players. This is different from a dare where the player/s must perform the actions themselves.

After a player is punished they are no longer part of the game, but they can still be involved with dares involving the other players.

The last player left is the winner of the game.

* * *

This will not be replacing Futa Wendy as my primary story. New chapters for this will come out whenever I'm in the mood to write for it.

Now then let's get started on the story!

* * *

Lucy had just gotten back to Magnolia after spending several days out on a job. The job had been completed but because her teammates, Natsu and Gray, had gone overboard, all the money they would have earned as a reward went to repairs and compensation. This wasn't anything new but Lucy couldn't help but worry about how she was going to pay the rent this month. Tired and disheartened she arrived at her apartment and headed inside.

"Oh Lucy, welcome home." Erza was standing in her kitchen wearing an apron and cooking food.

"Erza?! How did you – no never mind I already know." Lucy was tired and couldn't be bothered to worry about the redhead who had invaded her apartment. "I'm going to take a bath." Lucy wanted to relax after her horrible day by soaking in a hot bath.

"Hey Lucy, this bath feels great. Want me to wash your back?" Cana was already in Lucy's bath relaxing and enjoying herself. Lucy let out a tired sigh when she realized that her privacy was nonexistant.

"No I just want to soak for a while." Lucy undressed and joined Cana in the bath tub. She leaned back against the rim and closed her eyes.

"Oh! Hey did your boobs get bigger again."

Lucy could feel Cana grabbing a handful of her large bosom. The soft flesh absorbed her hand letting it sink into it. "Cana!" Lucy splashed around trying to get the older girl off of her.

"What's the problem. You can fondle mine all you want if you are bothered by this. But, seriously Lucy, your jugs are huge."

"Geez. Even if you say that, they always cause my shoulders to be stiff. Everybody always says how nice it must be, but their more of a pain than anything."

"Uwah, don't let Wendy or Levy hear you saying that or they'll be pissed. Well, I've been in hear a while so I'm getting out now." Cana stood up and stepped out of the bath. Her naked body shined from the water covering it. Her own large breast gave a slight bounce as she moved around. "Erza and I want to talk to you about something so don't stay in too long."

"Alright, just let me rest for a little while." Lucy felt Cana give her an affectionate pat on the head as her friend left the bathroom. With the bath all to herself, Lucy stretched out and let the tension leave her body. There really was nothing better than a hot bath after a stressful day. After spending a while longer in the bath, Lucy cleaned herself off and headed out to see what Erza and Cana wanted to talk about. The two older girls were sitting at Lucy's table eating when Lucy returned.

"Do you feel better? You should join us while the food is still hot." Erza beckoned Lucy over and handed her a plate of food.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this for me", said Lucy as she accepted the plate.

"Well the thing is Lucy, you've seemed pretty stressed out lately. Erza and have been worried about you so we decided we should talk to you directly."

"Indeed. You are almost always out on a job and you've been spending barely any time at home lately. If you keep this pace up your going to end up hurting yourself."

Lucy couldn't deny what her friends were saying. It's true she was always away, but she needed money for her apartment and lately all her jobs had resulted in little to no pay because of her teammates.

"And that's why", said Cana, "we've come to visit you today. In Fairy Tail there's a game we like to play when we get stressed out. It's called Fairy Tell or Dare. It's kind of like a party game, but it let's people get to know each other better and helps to let out some stress."

"Oh? Sounds interesting, what kind of game is it?" Asked Lucy while eating.

Erza and Cana took turns explaining the rules. By the time they had finished, Lucy had already eaten her fill.

"So", asked Erza, "do you want to play?"

Lucy felt uneasy about the whole punishment system but her friends had told her about this to help relieve her stress. It would be rude for her to turn them down at this point. "Sure", replied Lucy. For a second she could of sworn she saw a smirk on the other girls faces.

"Alright then since it's your first time playing, I'll go first to show you an example", said Cana. "Alright Lucy, tell... or dare?"

* * *

And that's it for the prologue. Next chapter will be the first chapter. Will Lucy get assaulted, or will she turn the odds in her favor and take advantage of the situation? Find out next time on, Fairy Tell or Dare!


	2. Ch 1 The First Game

Greetings everyone, I as always am Sai.

Welcome to the first official chapter of Fairy Tell or Dare. I know it's been a while but her it is at last. My upload schedule is probably going to get slower for a while because I've not really been in the mood to write much.

Well, enough complaining for now, please enjoy this chapter of Fairy Tell or Dare.

* * *

Lucy had to think carefully before responding to Cana. She knew that her friend liked to cause mischief and she could imagine the possible things that could occur if she agreed to take a dare. Knowing Cana, she would probably be made to go get her some more booze.

"Tell", said Lucy. She wasn't going to let her friend take advantage of the situation so easily.

"Alright then", said Cana with a smile. "Tell me Lucy, what's your bust size?"

"E-eh? My bust? It's 86 DD." Lucy had been ready for Cana to ask something a bit more personal so she was caught off guard. It was just the three girls so asking about bust size was pretty casual to answer. Cana just smiled at her response.

"Oh, you're bigger than me, I'm jealous", said Cana as she lifted her own breast, which were only covered by her usual bikini top. Cana took a swig from a bottle of alcohol that she had pulled from somewhere. "Hah~. Alright Erza, it's your turn now."

"Hmph, very well. Cana, tell or dare?" The redhead stood with her arms crossed and looking deadly serious. Lucy couldn't help but worry about how seriously Erza was treating this game. She'd known the knight for quite some time, and whenever she got into this mood it usually meant she was up to something.

"Hehehe, dare me." Cana didn't wither under Erza's harsh gaze, but instead gave her a sly look and winked at her. Lucy moved to take a drink of water since she wasn't involved this turn.

"Oh? Then I dare you to take your top off!"

"What?!" Lucy almost spit out the water she had been drinking at that moment.

"Hehe, Erza you perv", Cana's voice was heated as she reached around her back untying her top and tossing it to the side. Her bare breast shook as she leaned back and took another drink.

"I-isn't that going a bit far Erza?" Asked Lucy.

"Not at all, this may be a game, but I have every intention of winning. Even if that means I have to resort to things like this." Erza's eyes gleamed with determination and Lucy could feel the tension around her friend. Erza always took things seriously and it looked like this game wasn't going to be an exception. Cana on the other hand wasn't bothered at all about being half naked. "Now then Lucy it is your turn."

"R-right, then Erza, tell or dare?"

"How brave of you to challenge me, very well I am no coward dare me! Strip me, shame me, do whatever you wish!"

"A-ah", Lucy was a bit put off by Erza's intensity. However, she didn't like the direction things were headed so she decided to try to change things up. "Then, give me a massage", Lucy turned her back to Erza for the older girl to massage.

Several minutes later, Lucy was laying face down on the table. Erza's massage was incredibly intense and her body felt like it was bruised and battered. She would remember not to have Erza massage her again in the future.

"Hahaha, you look like a mess Lucy, you'll lose if you keep this up." Cana patted her friends head from across the table. "Well then, Erza, tell or dare."

"Dare, naturally."

"Haha as expected of you, well then why don't you strip and give us a nice show of it."

Lucy feared that the situation around her was degrading at a rapid pace. Cana was drunk and Lucy had the feeling that Erza had also been drinking. She was just happy that none of the boys were here right now.

"Very well", Erza stood up and began slowly undressing. She gave little peaks of her soft skin as she peeled away her clothes provocatively. Lucy could feel herself blushing in embarrassment for her friend, although said friend seemed to be enjoying herself. She took off her blouse and skirt leaving only her underwear. She unhooked her bra and in one fluid motion dropped it and pulled her own panties down. She flicked her hair out of the way giving her friends a clear view of her body before taking a seat again.

"Oh~ very sexy. As expected of you." Cana smiled as she downed some more of her alcohol.

"Of course. It's my turn now, Cana, tell or dare?"

Lucy couldn't help but feel like the two were so busy competing against each other that they had forgotten her. Honestly, she thought that was probably a good thing considering the dares they were doing.

"I'll follow you lead, dare me." Cana and Erza locked eyes and it was clear that Erza was thinking intently on how to get an advantage over the drunk girl. With a sly smile Erza finally responded.

"In that case, I dare you to stop drinking alcohol."

"Ahh~ you got me. Fine then what do you want me to do for the punishment."

"Hmph, you need to fix that weakness of yours. For now your punishment is to wait until the game has ended." Erza turned to face Lucy, "Now it's just the two of us."

Lucy could feel a strong pressure from her friend. She needed to think of a way out of this situation, before she got caught up in their nonsense.

"Okay, then tell or dare?"

"Tell."

"Then... Eh?" She said tell? Erza had been adamant about taking dares up until now. What had caused her to changer her mind. Was it because Cana was out of the game now? Wait how do I trick her now?

Lucy's mind was moving quickly as she tried to think through the situation. The best approach was to think up a question that Erza wouldn't want to answer so that the game would end. If Erza got another turn things could get scary for Lucy. She thought hard about the things her friend liked and disliked and tried to find something she wouldn't want to talk about.

"Well Lucy?" Erza pressured the blonde to answer.

"W-well um... okay. Erza, do you have somebody that you like?" Lucy hadn't ever talked to her friend about love and such, so perhaps she would be uncomfortable with the topic.

"I do", Erza responded flatly.

"Really? Who?"

"You've already asked your question now it's my turn. Lucy, tell or dare?"

Lucy felt a chill up her spine as she faced the redheaded mage.

I said tell before so she probably expects me to do that, then in that case, I should say dare! No wait this is Erza if I take a dare I could be defeated easily. In that case, "tell."

"Lucy tell me, have you ever masturbated before?"

"M-m-mas-masturbated?!" Lucy felt her face flush deep red as she heard the question. "E-eh? Isn't that a bit personal or uh..."

"If you can't answer then you can just accept your punishment, but if you lie you also get punished."

Lucy could feel herself burning with embarrassment as she responded. "I-I have."

"Uwah, Erza your such a bully."

"It's your turn now Lucy."

Lucy could feel all the blood rushing to her head as she tried to think despite her embarrassment. "Then tell or dare."

"Tell."

Tell again? Erza must think she can win as long as she doesn't have to do a dare. But there has to be something I can ask that she can't answer. I could try asking something like she did, but I don't really want to know if she does that or not.

"Erza, have you ever masturbated?" Lucy couldn't think of a good question so she decided to ask the same question that Erza had.

"I have. Now Lucy, tell or dare." Unlike Lucy, Erza was totally unfazed by the question.

"T-tell", said Lucy with a whimper.

"Lucy, how often do you masturbate?" Erza leaned forward with a confident smile on her face.

Lucy couldn't possibly tell them the answer to that. If her friends found out something like that, they would think she was a pervert. Actually weren't they perverts for asking these kinds of questions? Was five times a week too often? I can't lie because I'll lose anyway. In that case...

"Ten times a day", said Lucy. She felt a shock as the truth lacrima revealed that she had been lying. She had decided to go with a lie to cover up the true answer.

"That was a lie. That means you lose, and now you have to be punished."

"R-right." Lucy grimaced as she responded.

"You did pretty well Lucy", said Cana who suddenly hugged the blonde from behind. "Normally we use this game to get to know more about each other, but sometimes we use it to compete like this. Just so you know, Erza's undefeated so far."

"Of course I am. Even if it's a game, I have no intention of losing to anyone. Now it's time for your punishments. Both of you strip."

"Right, right."

"E-eh? Strip? Why?"

"Because it's your punishment."

Lucy had hoped to avoid this kind of thing, but she knew that when Erza got like this she wouldn't take no for an answer. Hoping that her friend wasn't about to ask for something crazy, she stripped off her clothes and then all three were naked together.

"Oh, right I was already naked", said Erza as she glanced down at herself.

"Don't you want to put you clothes back on?" Asked Lucy.

"Why? I wouldn't be able to enjoy this if I did that."

"Eh? Enjoy wha-AH!" Lucy let out a shout as Erza moved forward and grabbed a handful of the blonde's soft butt. "E-E-Erza?! Wha-mmh!" Lucy's mouth was closed as the redhead kissed her. The redhead pulled their naked bodies together as she dragged Lucy over to the bed. Breaking apart, Erza sat down on the bed and spread her legs.

"Both of you are to pleasure me as your punishment."

Lucy had avoided looking before but her eyes were now drawn to Erza's revealed slit. There was a thin layer of red hair around it that made it look flushed. Lucy had no sexual experience and now Erza was expecting her to do things like this.

"U-um Erza I've never done this stuff before, I don't really think we should be doing this."

"This is your punishment you know. Besides it's not like you lose anything from doing it with other girls."

"She's right Lucy", said Cana as she hugged Erza and bent down to kiss her. The two older girls made out as they ran their hands over each others bodies. The display made Lucy's body heat up as she watched. "Lucy c'mere", Cana grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her forward. The three took turns kissing and rubbing each other. Lucy found herself being pushed down and suddenly found herself between Erza's legs.

"Lick me", commanded Erza.

Lucy obeyed and stuck out her tongue nervously. She licked the redheads slit and she could taste a little of the older girls sex fluids on her tongue. They had a strangely sweet taste with a little bit of sourness mixed in.

"Mmph... lick... mmm... gmm... slu...mmph...lick."

"Ahh~ just like that Lucy. Use your tongue."

Lucy glanced up for approval and Erza gave her a nod. She continued licking Erza's wet slit as she watched Erza fingering Cana above her.

"Damn, it's been too long since we... hah did this", said Cana as she shook her hips on Erza's fingers. "Stir me up just like that... hah oh yeah. Mess my pussy up."

Erza grabbed a handful of Cana's boobs and squeezed down on the soft flesh. She tugged and flicked the pink tip and brought it to her mouth. She bit on it lightly and sucked down pulling the soft skin.

"Oh, yeah ha... ah... Erza... gods...uh."

Cana was clearly enjoying the attention and she began moving her hips more wildly. Lucy focused on sucking on Erza's hot cunt. She lapped at the leaking fluids and ran her tongue along the soft folds. Lucy thrust the tip of her tongue inside licking Erza's tight insides.

"Erza... I'm ogh... gonna cum... hgghh uh... damn it... ha... ahh like that. Ugh! Stir me harder!"

Cana grabbed onto Erza as her hips began to spasm. Lucy could hear wet sounds coming from Cana's soaking wet cunt as Erza fingered her hard during her orgasm. The brunette leaned against Lucy in the afterglow of her orgasm, and Lucy could feel her intense body heat.

"What are you doing cumming before me? That's not much of a punishment is it?"

"Hehe sorry, I was a lot more sensitive than usual."

"Hmph." Erza leaned forward and pulled Lucy up into a kiss. She pulled Lucy onto the bed and flipped her around so that they were in the sixty-nine position. "Keep licking like before", said Erza from below Lucy.

Lucy did as she was told and pushed her head between Erza's wet thighs. She lapped at the older girls pussy drinking the fluids. Erza moved her head up and did the same to Lucy's pussy. It was Lucy's first time doing something like this and she lacked experience. In no time Erza had her panting heavily and she was barely able to keep licking the redhead.

"Mmph...lick slurp... gmmh mmh... ahm mmh... Lucy. Ha, you're not doing as well as you were before. Are you already finished?" Erza moved her face away from Lucy who was getting close to cumming. "This is supposed to be a punishment so you both can't cum before me."

"Well then why don't I help out", said Cana as she moved her head between Erza's legs so that she could also lick the redhead. Her tongue danced around and caressed Erza's moist hole.

Lucy was able to focus again and she joined Cana in her licking. Their tongues moved around and occasionally touched. When they did Cana would pull Lucy into a brief kiss before continuing her licking.

"Ugh! Ha ahh... both... together... huh ah? Well ugh... how's this then." Erza was clearly feeling it and she moved her head up to Lucy's wet cunt again. "Mmph hamh... ahmm... slurp... hggm... lick."

"Ohgh... ha mmph... hah... ahn... oh... lick."

"Hehe. Ahhm... lick... ogh... mmph... slurp."

The three were intensely licking at each other and both Lucy and Erza could feel themselves getting close to cumming.

"Erzamh... hmmph... lick."

"I'm going to cum... hahmph... you two... keep going."

Lucy felt her body shaking as she lost control and her mind blanked out. Her back arched sharply as she felt herself trembling from Erza's lips between her legs. Her insides convulsed as she orgasmed.

Beneath her Erza bucked her hips as she had her own orgasm. After their passionate session the three girls were exhausted and they all slept together in Lucy's bed.

* * *

So that's the first chapter down. The average chapter length for this series probably isn't going to be too long because of the style. It would get kind of redundant if the sex scenes went for a long time, and I also don't want the game part to drag too much. As for the next chapter of this series... I'll write it eventually. Probably. If I'm in the mood...


End file.
